


Better with Age

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Better with Age

"This is not a good idea, Black," Severus said, arms crossed over his chest. "Our past relationship was merely physical release."

"It was more than that," Sirius said, pouring them each a drink. "It was love at first sight."

"Love?" Severus snorted. "We despised each other." 

"Our natural tendency to argue was just a manifestation of our intense desire," Sirius finished, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Lupin told you that."

"Possibly." Sirius handed him a drink and they both raised their glasses.

"If you are willing to make an effort, I might find myself—"

"Brilliant."


End file.
